


You know you can get cavities from eating candy?

by Time2dancecpj



Series: Do you have one in blue? [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Anyways, M/M, Oh, Smoking, This is, but yeah, cotton candy and hunters au, enjoy?, if you guys are interested that is, jared Kleinman - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, okay warnings, part two of Do you have one in blue?, this also has a bit of foreshadowing for another part, this is some shitty work, unedited cause ain't nobody got time for that, we've got swearing, yeah he needs to be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: Connor frowned. “You know you can get cancer from smoking cigarettes?”Evan shot him a glare. “You know you can get cavities from eating candy?”





	You know you can get cavities from eating candy?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry about this. I got stuck and ended up rushing the ending and this is unedited and I'm so sorry! You don't have to read this, but if you do, I'm so sorry!

_Beep, beep, beep_

“Fuck off,” Evan grumbled, covering his ears in hopes of blocking out the sound of his persistent alarm clock. Unfortunately, that only worked with one of his two alarms.

“Evan, get up and get ready for school,” Heidi said as she gently shook her son. She turned off his alarm and took the pillow off his head.

The boy sighed. “Fine.” Evan got up and walked over to his closet, putting on some random black t-shirt. He turned and saw his mom lingering in the doorway. “What?”

Heidi crossed her arms and looked at the ground. “Last night, when I, uh, got home, I noticed that my medicine cabinet in my bathroom wasn’t…well…it wasn’t latched all the way.”

Evan felt his heart skip a beat, but he didn’t let the fear show on his face. “So?”

His mom sighed. “Honey, is there something you need to tell me?” Heidi asked, taking a few steps towards her son.

“No. There’s nothing. Why would you even think it was me? You could’ve left it unlatched,” Evan said and shrugged on his dark jacket. He pulled out a pair of black jeans from his drawer.

“Well…just…I’m here, you know. If you ever need to talk. And if not, I’m only a phone call away. Or a text, or even email, okay?” Heidi explained. She gently cupped his cheeks in her hands. “I love you.”

Evan couldn’t help but let a small, quick smile grace his face. “Love you, too.”

Heidi smiled and kissed his forehead. “Finish getting ready and I’ll drop you off,” she said before walking out of the room.

\-----

“Evan!”

The emo boy used all his strength to keep a smile off his face when he heard Connor call his name. He turned and closed his locker as the pastel boy skipped towards him. “What’s up, Connor?”

Connor smiled brightly and handed Evan a baggy of pink cotton candy. “I figured since I used blue to write my name on your cast, I’d give you pink cotton candy instead of blue. Is that okay?”

Evan nodded and stuffed the baggy into his, well, bag. “It’s fine. Thanks,” he mumbled. Evan looked past Connor to see Jared walking over to them. He frowned, knowing Jared would bombarding them with questions. “C’mon. I need a smoke,” Evan said and grabbed Connors arm, dragging him towards the schools back doors.

“Are you sure that’s allowed?” Connor asked, waving bye to Jared. He didn’t know why Evan was leaving in such a rush. He didn’t even get to talk to his hippie friend! Connor slipped his arm out of Evans grasp and opted to hold his hand instead, intertwining their fingers. 

Evan widened his eyes at the action but continued his walk. “The fuck are you doing?”

“Holding your hand. Uh duh,” Connor laughed.

The emo sighed. “That’s not what I meant and you fucking know it.” 

Connor shrugged. “I’m just being friendly. Friends hold friends hands,” he answered. Evan didn’t have the heart, nor the experience, to tell him that friends don't hold hands in the same way they were. Once outside, though, Evan let go of Connors hand in order to pull out a cigarette and light it. Connor frowned. “You know you can get cancer from smoking cigarettes?”

Evan shot him a glare. “You know you can get cavities from eating candy?”

The tall boy laughed. “Touché.” The pair stood quietly for a few moments, unsure of what to say until the bell announcing a two minute warning rang. “Guess we should head to class, huh?”

Evan nodded and put out his cigarette on the sidewalk. “Yeah. I guess.” He walked back into the school, feeling his chest flutter ever so slightly when Connor grabbed his hand once again. He walked to his class and sighed. “Can’t wait for another shitty day.”

Connor squeezed his hand and took his phone out of his pocket. He handed it to Evan. “Here! Put your number in so we can text throughout the day. That way you’re day will be fun!” Evan rolled his eyes at the boys enthusiasm, but put in his number anyways. “Awesome! I’ll text you later, Ev!” With that, Connor skipped down the hall, waving to a few of the passerby’s.

Evan watched him go before walking into class. He sat in the back of the class next to Jared who was currently tuning a ukulele. Upon Evans arrival, Jared smirked. “Well, look at you! Not a single pringle anymore, huh?”

“Fuck off, Kleinman. Connor’s not my boyfriend,” Evan spat and tossed his legs up onto his desk.

“Oh don’t start that with me, Hansen. I saw you two holding hands in the hallway. That freak loves you,” Jared smiled and strummed a few cords.

Evans head whipped to face his. “The fuck did you just say?” Evan asked, his voice laced with venom. “Did you just call Connor a freak?”

Jared shook his head. “It’s not just me, man. Everyone knows Connor’s a freak. I mean, what kind of seventeen year old boy wears nothing but pink and purple and constantly eats candy? The dude has, like, no friends.”

Evan frowned. “Listen here, you fucking hippie. If you ever say anything like that about Connor again, I will personally shove that stupid guitar down your throat. Connor is not a freak, got it?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “First off, it’s called a ukulele. Second, you-“ Jared was cut off by the bell ringing. Their teacher walked in soon after to begin the lesson.

About halfway through class (and halfway through Evan’s thoughts about who he needs to beat up for calling Connor a freak), Evan’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out and bit the inside of his cheek to hold back a smile.

_Unknown: hey! do you think maybe you could share some of that cotton candy at lunch? i just finished mine and i don't think zoe brought any with her :(_

Evan quickly changed the contact name before replying.

_Evan: sure._

_Connor: thank you! ill pay you back soon!_

__

_Connor: or we could make some more so you can have some._

__

_Connor: gasp! do you wanna come over after school and i can teach you how to make some?_

Evan rolled his eyes before quickly typing back.

_Evan: sure. sounds fun._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr @i-also-miss-our-talks
> 
> I post there before I post here.


End file.
